


You Just Want Attention (You Don't Want My Heart)

by freakingfreak



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hyuckhei, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Markwoo, Post-Break Up, Short AU, past!markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingfreak/pseuds/freakingfreak
Summary: "i'm in trouble. i mean... it's been six months since we broke up yet to me, he's still the most beautiful thing to ever exist in this world. i'm afraid he'll always be. forever."in which Mark finally admits to himself that he's still hung up on his ex half a year after they broke up





	You Just Want Attention (You Don't Want My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all. I was COMPELLED to write this because of a fanart. I'm a sworn lumark stan through and through and I never write anything other than lumark but this has got to be the one and only exception. So shoutout to Lacie twitter.com/lacie_draws for compelling me with her art to write this! Follow her!

Mark is miserable, he realized. Heck, everyone knows. All of his friends have told him by now but he always refused to entertain their statements and opted to brush it under the rug by reasoning with them. For six months, he has been stubbornly arguing with everyone that _he is okay_, _he has moved on, he's doing completely okay without Hyuck_. Mark, as he tells himself every time, is doing perfectly okay for he has completely moved on long ago.

Except tonight, in this party, where people smell both of vomit and alcohol and look like lumps of wasted horny rabbits. His mind buzzed and his thoughts all over the place, his reasoning muffled by the loud voice at the back of his head screaming at him to _go claim his man_... who's clearly not his man anymore. In the middle of the dancefloor, about five meters away from where Mark is currently standing, there's Donghyuck. Sweet, sexy, charming Lee Donghyuck. In all his glory, neck littered with purple bruises, hair messed up, distressed shirt showing more than it's covering, tight pants perfectly hugging his ass. Mark, at this moment, wants nothing more than to get his hands all over Donghyuck. His mind starts to drift into more lewd thoughts when an arm snakes around Donghyuck's shoulders and Mark sees the bright smile that instantly adorns his face.

"Hey, Mark. You okay?" Mark snaps out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He looked up at Jungwoo, who looks at him all concerned and worried. He probably saw Mark staring at his ex. _Great. What a fucking loser. _Mark can't help but laugh in his head. His date caught him looking miserable while watching his ex. After all those months they spent trying to make him realize he's not okay. He can't be instantly okay over a break up from a 4-year relationship. After he went and forced himself into a relationship with his friend whom he knew likes him. _Wow. I'm an asshole._

"I'm sorry, Jungwoo." Jungwoo just stares at him for seconds. Mark starts feeling panic and shame rise from his gut when Jungwoo smiles at him and pats his head.

"You don't have to be. I'm aware of your status when I agreed to date you. I knew the repercussions when I decided to shoot my shot. Honestly, I'm not expecting much, though, so it's okay with me. I don't think you should be worried about me. What about you?" Mark stares at Jungwoo. He says all those things but Mark can see a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. He understands, even if what Jungwoo says is true, it still hurts me. Maybe a little. Maybe a lot. And Mark is truly, very sorry. He wishes he had listened to his friends months ago and faced it back then, that he wasn't fine after breaking up with Donghyuck. He wishes he had not stubbornly tried to fool himself into believing getting over Hyuck will be a piece of cake and that he will be able to jump into his next relationship in no time. If only he weren't as much a doofus as he really is. He even got Jungwoo tagged in his mess.

Jungwoo is a whole angel, Mark decides, as Jungwoo hugs him and rubs his back comfortingly when he should be storming off for being used by Mark. But Jungwoo stays. And Mark feels more miserable because he doesn't deserve his friends. He turns his head to the direction where Donghyuck is standing, his arms snaking around the waist of a tall guy - Wong Yukhei, Donghyuck's new boyfriend. He knows. People know. Everyone in his friend group has heard of the story of how Donghyuck and Yukhei had met and fallen in love with each other. It's like a scene out of a cliche romantic movie yet it's not sketchy. So perfect yet so real. Because Donghyuck has no reason to get a fake boyfriend just to get back at Mark. He's not that petty and Mark is not worth it.

Donghyuck and Yukhei fell in love in the most beautiful way, sure and together. Mark continues watching from afar, admiring the way Donghyuck's face lights up like the sun because of something Yukhei whispered to him. Mark still watches as Donghyuck tiptoes to whisper something in Yukhei's ear which made the couple laugh. Mark still watches as Yukhei's hand goes under Donghyuck's shirt and Donghyuck visibly blushes. The redness of his cheeks that's making him look adorable while he unabashedly opens his mouth to let out little puffs of air as Yukhei touches him dirty. Mark can almost hear him moan all the way from where he's standing. _Beautiful_, his mind supplies as if it is the only thing it can produce right now. Mark still watches as he feels his eyes burn and his heart ache. Mark still watches as Jungwoo wipes his tears away.

"I'm in trouble. I mean... it's been six months since we broke up yet to me, he's still the most beautiful thing to ever exist in this world. I'm afraid he'll always be. Forever." Finally, Mark turns his head away a second before Yukhei's lips touch Donghyuck's.

Mark tucks his head in Jungwoo's chest and cries. He feels like a total dipshit for using Jungwoo like this but at this moment he just needs to be held before he breaks apart. The image of Donghyuck and Yukhei inches from kissing is on full display in his mind. And Mark lets his tears fall as lets himself feel every emotion, every regret, all at once. Mark cries as he tells himself what a fool he is for even thinking he can be okay knowing Donghyuck is in another man's arms.

His sweet, sexy, charming Lee Donghyuck.

No longer his. Never will be his again.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the fanart inspo: https://twitter.com/lacie_draws/status/1170290389388914689


End file.
